A Nighttime Switch
by xxNyahxx
Summary: Motoko and Batou spend their night off on what could only be loosely described as a date. But as it progresses, they have an idea, and the strange night begins.


**Title: **A Nighttime Switch

**Rating: **Mature

**Pairings: **MotokoXBatou

**Summary: **Motoko and Batou spend their night off on what could only be loosely described as a date. But as it progresses, they have an idea, and the strange night begins.

**Notes: **The idea popped into my head watching the first episode, and it was insinuated there… so the idea isn't completely original.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any characters or rights to GITS (haha, "gits", love that acronym), so all I can do is write these stories based on the characters brought to

us by Bandai Entertainment, Inc. (for those of us in the US, at least.).

Major Motoko Kusanagi looked over the folder that contained the reports of everything that had occurred in the last operation to arrest an illegal arms trafficker. Her red eyes scanned over the information, making sure that everything was correct and accurate. There had been no hitches in the operation, nor was there any reason to believe that anything would be reported incorrectly, yet she still had that impulse to check out the information. Seeing that it was all correct, she sent the file over into their cyber archives so that it would be stored for future reference.

"Still here, Major?" called a familiar voice from behind her.

"Just finishing up," came her reply, as she turned around to see Batou standing over at the top of the stairs, looking down at her. There was no doubt that they were not the only two left still completing their work; they were all very dedicated to what they did, and they only left when they could afford to do so.

"Major, you wanna go for a drink?" offered Batou," I'd go with Togusa, but his wife called him home early."

She looked at him for a moment, as if considering whether or not to accept his offer. Her faced remained an inscrutable mystery for a moment, but then her expression softened and she nodded, grabbing her black jacket and slipping it over her pinkish outfit. Then, from her pocket, she produced the silver watch, placing it around her wrist.

She walked into the bar, clearly not something designed anytime recently. That was not to say that it was old, but it seemed that the owner either had no decorating sense or he was just a very nostalgic person. Regardless of his reasoning behind the decorations, there was no doubt that it was a decent bar, given by the fact that most of the people there seemed to be of decent standing, none of which seemed like drunks merely wandering aimlessly from bar to bar.

They both took a seat at the bar, and they ordered their drinks. Almost before they could say a word, the barman swiftly brought them their drinks. She grabbed the glass that contained her drink and swished it around, watching as her hand reacted just as she wanted.

"Something wrong Major?" asked Batou, who had seen this strange occurrence.

"It's nothing."

There was no doubt that it was not very convincing, but Batou would know not to get into her business. There were some cases where she would tell him what she had been thinking about, but this was not one of those times; she did not feel like going into her past at a time like this, when they were supposed to be relaxing.

Finishing off the last round of drinks, laughing at the last joke about what the Tachikoma did during the last mission, they paid and tipped the bartender, and then they started off to leave for their next destination, when she felt herself get a little woozy and she stumbled a little bit from the alcohol.

"You'd think I wouldn't be affected with this kind of body, huh?" she muttered to herself, and then she realized that Batou was helping her up, trying to support her so she wouldn't fall.

"There's only so much they can accomplish. At least the alcohol is being filtered enough that your movement is the only thing that is being affected," he said with a grin, "It'd be worse if you wouldn't be able to talk or think like a normal drunk. I'll help you back."

She started to protest, because she wanted to do it on her own, but then she realized as she tried to push away, that she would probably not make it in her current condition. It was probable that she would be able to get everything back into working order in less than an hour, but an hour of wandering around like that would have caused a lot of trouble. Whatever thinking processes were working, if she couldn't move then she would not be getting very far. And so she just let herself be brought over to her house, where he set her down on the couch.

Walking over to the kitchen and getting a glass, he brought some water for her so that she could get something else into her system.

"Feeling any better?" he said, with a semi-concerned look. She could have handled herself probably, but it still had helped that she was brought here.

"I'm getting there," she said, grabbing the glass of water and taking a gulp.

"I told you, getting a male prosthetic body would work a lot better than using that female form," he said in a slightly mocking way.

"Fine, you give me your body," she said in a counter.

Batou looked taken aback for a second, then regarded the challenge for a second. "We'll see which form is better."

She grinned for a moment, then thought about it. It was probably going to be a risky way to prove which body was superior, but it would still prevent him from mocking her like that ever again, even if he wasn't really being serious.

And so the process began with them switching cyberbrains, her transferring of everything into his body and vice-versa. As she began to become aware of the new body, she looked around, through his eyes and from his body. She brought up one of her hands, rough and big, and tried them out, seeing how they reacted. It was good because the fingers and hand itself, as well as the other parts of her new body, seemed to react very well, with precision. Yet, there was still something of a strange feeling being in an almost overbearing body.

She looked over to see what happened to Batou, and saw that he too was adjusting to the new body. It was a bit of a shock, even though she knew what she was getting into when she agreed for the switch, to see herself like that, from outside her body.

"Hey, stop that!" she said in Batou's coarse voice as she saw him start to examine her body with her hands.

Batou seemed to be having fun, because without even asking for permission, he stripped the clothes from the body he was now wearing, doing so quickly so that she could not stop him. "I've always wondered what was under here," she heard her own voice say, knowing it was Batou, "Well, I mean, I knew, but I didn't _know_."

Since her body was sitting at the time of the switch, Batou was sitting there, naked, while Motoko stood in his body on the other side of the glass table. It seemed though, that Batou did not want to waste the opportunity, because he immediately reached for her breasts with her hands and started to rub then softly. She saw herself take in a breath as the feeling seemed to come over Batou, and Motoko could not do anything to stop him. She was in a state of shock to see that he was doing something like that, and it did not even occur to her that she should do something.

What snapped her out of the trance was something even more unexpected, Batou reached down with one of her soft hands, feeling her nether regions. She heard herself moan softly in pleasure and she started to rub up and down, bringing her legs up onto the couch for a better angle. Motoko now had a clear view of Batou using her body to feel herself, and she felt something warm in her pants. It took a second, but then she realized that she was somehow getting aroused from what was going on.

"Oh, are you enjoying this, Major," she heard her voice say.

In response, Motoko walked over to her and reached over to grab her by the arms, but since the new body was not as fast, Batou managed to dodge her, and instead she ended up grabbing her own breasts. She was frozen for an instant, and without skipping a beat, Batou flipped her over and onto her back, while he started to deftly remove all the clothes she was wearing.

Because of the simplicity of the clothes, she had been stripped even more quickly than he had stripped her body, and she stared at Batou's body, that which was hers for the moment being. She looked down from her sitting position to see that his, no, her, erection was standing up; she glanced over at Batou, who was kneeling between her legs.

"Now we'll what's better," Batou said, and she watched as her mouth licked the tip of his penis. A shudder shot through her body, and though she tried to resist, it was a feeling that she could not go and ignore. All other thoughts were out of her reach at this point, and it was punctuated when she felt something warm envelop the new part of her.

She watched as Batou used her body to start sucking on her newest extremity, and she felt herself tense up at the feeling. There was nothing she could do, and she felt herself started to massage the head that was now sucking lightly on her. Batou apparently was running low on breath, so he came back up for a breath. It was only this second that was needed for her to take back the initiative and grab Batou. But instead of trying to switch back, she was inclined to do something back; since it was her body, she knew all the buttons to push and what to do.

She pulled Batou's small arms behind and dragged her own body over to the bedroom, where she threw him onto the bed. Without pausing, she followed him onto the bed and pinned him down. It was so much easier because she had the more powerful body at this point. Grabbing some rope meant to hold part of the bed, she tied her body's hands to the top, so that Batou would be defenseless. "Now we see who's better," she said in a mocking tone, resembling Batou's.

Starting with her breasts, she started to rub them all while licking and kissing in between. Then, getting that intake of a breath as a reaction, she lifted up one and then the other to lick and kiss under there. It seemed that Batou wasn't going to resist as much, not that he could do anything anyways, considering that his hands were tied.

Then she started to move down the body, kissing the familiar, soft, pale stomach and kissing the bellybutton. But this was merely a warm-up for her true plans. She moved down slowly, down between her legs, and she began to lick the inner part of the thighs, enticing him, inviting the moans. She felt Batou try to squirm in a pathetic attempt to move her mouth closer to what he wanted. There was certainly no shame left at this point, and it was accented as she moved towards the part of the body that she knew from seeing it almost every time she took a shower. It was different though, because she could clearly smell herself, and it was an angle from below. With a glance at her face, which showed pleading eyes, she licked the outside, and slowly slid her tongue in. At the same time, she took one finger to play with her clit as she started to lick the wet folds.

She heard herself moan, and was driven on to keep licking around. She had no actual experience with this before, and she merely had to speculate as what she should do, but she assumed, because of the moans she heard, that she was doing well. Opening the folds a little wider, she licked further in, and heard Batou start to pant in her voice.

"Major…. please…"

The plea was undeniable in meaning, and she started licking every spot that she could find, occasionally nibbling on her clit lightly. Then the pants started to become even heavier and eventually she felt the flood of fluids. Instead of immediately licking everything up, she pulled out and used a finger to feel around, getting the fluid on the finger. After this, she started to rub the fluid all over Batou. Once there was enough to her satisfaction, she started to lick everything up.

Then, without forgetting her own needs, she looked down at the large erection, and then at Batou. Since he was in no condition to really speak, he could only nod, and she keeled between her hips, her erection positioned right over the entrance. But, instead of inserting it right away, she decided that she would try something different first. She moved forward, and untied the ropes as she sat on top of Batou's chest. Then, she guided Batou's hands to the breasts, and, setting her erection between the two mounds, she made Batou squeeze them together to envelop her arousal. It was warm and Motoko tried to slide it back and forth, but found it was a little bit more difficult. She reached behind and fingered her body once more to get some of the fluids. Then, rubbing it around her erection, she started again, sliding back and forth. They both moaned softly, but Motoko stopped herself after a few moments, moving back between Batou's legs.

"Here we go," she said in his voice.

And so she entered herself, and heard her voice scream out in what must have been that period of pain that people experience. But that pain was not her own; instead she felt what must have been the most bizarre form of pleasure she had ever had. She slid halfway in and then waited for Batou to look up at her. Then, with that reassuring nod, she started to move in and out, keeping the pace slow so as to allow for the adjustment. Soon enough, the yells of pain started to fade away and turn into moans of pleasure, and she started to pick up the pace.

"Ah, Major, I'm…."

The sentence wasn't finished, because then she heard her voice start to moan even louder than earlier, so Motoko started to push in even further and harder than before. She felt the inner walls start to contract around her erection, but she did not stop or slow down. Instead, she pulled out as the moans started to die down, but she made sure to not let the climax completely finish. She turned Batou around, putting her on fours, and inserted her erection once again into the now dripping entrance, but this time moving in a more beastly fashion. She used every ounce of strength that Batou's body offered to her, and the response was immediate. "Ahhhh, it hurts, Major."

"Don't worry, I'm here," she said with a bit of trouble. The strain was incredible, more than expected, but she felt the need to continue. She watched as Batou stuffed her head into the pillow and started to yell out loud as she grabbed her hips for better leverage. Then, she picked up the body formerly her own by the breasts from behind so that they were now touching, her chest to his back.

Then, she started to feel warmness down in her hips, and knew that she was going to climax. Flipping him onto his back, she inserted immediately, gripping him by her back and driving harder into him.

"Ohhhh… ahhh…." Yellled their voices in unison.

She felt a sharp pain on her back, knowing that it was the nails driving into her skin. With every thrust she heard them both yell out. And then, with one hard thrust, she felt herself release and Batou contract around her at the same time. But, she did not stop until both their climaxes started to level out, her breath going in an erratic fashion.

Then, without bothering to remove the used erection, they lay in bed, staring at each other in the other's body for a while. They had switched bodies and argued which was better, but for the moment, they existed…

As one.

Fin

**Afterword: **Just because everyone wants to know, I wrote this while listening to a SAC episode, so yeah…. Had to remain in that world. I really wanted to do a TogusaxMotoko version of this, but then it wouldn't work, what with him being pretty much all flesh and bone. TT. He's probably the hottest character there, too…….

XD, ah well, so sad, too bad. Well, hope you all enjoyed the little never gunna happen in a million years story I wrote. Comment if you all want. Buh-bai nao. Until next time.

Nyah


End file.
